Kids in Band
by AgniKaiKyoshi
Summary: Guys and Dolls takes a Marching Band twist! The lyrics are now to fit marching band situations, and plenty of laughs and new stuff soon to follow!
1. Fugue for Tin Horns

Fugue for Tin Horns

_Author's Notes: Here's installment #2 of my BandFics! This one's based off the musical "Guys and Dolls", and I could basically recite the whole show off the top of my head, but I won't. Instead, I'll put up the lyrics I changed for your enjoyment._

As always, there's a trumpet solo to be had, and our director is having quite a job deciding on whom to give it to. He has them audition and give reasons why they should get it, but, as we know, trumpets are quite full of themselves and tend to show off and compete for everything…

**Trumpet #1**: I got the horn right here, the sound is bright and clear,

And there's a guy that says I'm first part this year

Can do, can do, this guy says that I can do.

If he says that I can do, can do, can do

(Simultaneously)

**Trumpet #2**: I think my horn's real great, cause the tone's first rate

And I think this year I'll seat first in state

(**trumpet #1**: Can do, can do, this guy says that I can do.)

**Trumpet #3**: But if you want the shine, the horn you'll pick is mine

And put me right in the front and center line

(**trumpet #2**: Has chance, has chance, this guy says that I have chance)

(**trumpet #1**: If he says that I can do, can do, can do)

**Trumpet #1**: For bright and clear I'll fight, since I can play all right

I mean I practiced for eight hours last night

(**trumpet #3**: Big sound, big sound, this guy says I got big sound)

(**trumpet #2**: If he says that I have chance, have chance, have chance)

**Trumpet #2**: For tone it's mine, the practice went real fine

Besides the Drum Major's brother's a friend of mine

(**trumpet #1**: Can march, can march, this beat says that I can march.)

(**trumpet #3**: If he says I got big sound, big sound, big sound)

**Trumpet #3**: But just a minute boys, all you can play is noise

What you really lack is the pride and poise

(**trumpet #2**: Need place, need place, this guy says that I need place)

(**trumpet #1**: If that means that I can march, can march, can march.)

**Trumpet #1**: I tell you bright and clear, now it's not to fear

It's from my trumpet teacher who's real sincere

(**trumpet #3**: Show class, show class, this guy says that I show class)

(**trumpet #2**: If he says that I need place, need place, need place)

**Trumpet #2**: I think my horn's real great, cause the tone's first rate

And I think this year I'll seat first in state

(**trumpet #1**: Can do, can do, this guy says that I can do.)

(**trumpet #3**: If he says that I show class, show class, show class)

**Trumpet #3**: But if you want the shine, the horn you'll pick is mine

And put me right in the front and center line

(**trumpet #2**: Have chance, have chance, this guy says that I have chance)

(**trumpet #1**: If he says that I can do, can do, can do)

**Trumpet #3**: Want the shine

**Trumpet #2**: Tone's first rate

**Trumpet #1**: Bright and clear

**All 3**: I got the horn right here!


	2. Follow the Score

Follow the score

_Author's notes: Well, I was hoping for a bigger turnout, but not as many people know Guys and Dolls as they do RENT, so…but whatever. Even if you don't know the musical, the lyrics are fun. That's my opinion though. Next is our favorite filler piece that by the end of the first pit practice I wanted to shoot myself---Follow the Fold. I swear we used for every scene change and every time the mission band came on. I hope you enjoy it, since this is the only time it will be in here._

**Leadership**: Follow the score and stray no more, stray no more, stray no more.

Just learn the music and we'll say no more, follow, follow the score. (please guys if you'd just follow)

Follow the score and stray no more, stray no more, stray no more.

Memorize your drill and you'll fail no more, follow, follow the score.

To the grass field, where the sun shines, out of the shadows, and the shame and fear in which you wallow.

Follow the score and stray no more, stray no more, stray no more.

If you're a marcher and can play some more, follow, follow the score.

…_And thank God it's over!_


End file.
